What Happened to Dimentio?
by PinkRose0106
Summary: A oneshot about Dimentio's short stay in the Underwhere after the events of Super Paper Mario. Some names may be spelled wrong, along with possibly incorrect information. This is somewhat tied to a story I plan on posting eventually.. (Rated T because I'm overly cautious about ratings for my stories.)


(I may have spelled some names wrong. I might also have made Dimentio seem OP and/or Mary Sue-ish. Also keep in mind that I wrote this before I finished the game and went to the Overthere, only to find out that Luvbi returned to Jaydees and Grambi.)

For someone who was in the Underwhere under the penalty for attempted murder of thousands, betraying the man he swore loyalty to, and several other minor crimes, Dimentio's aftergame wasn't that bad. Sure, the Shaydees were horrible and the D-Men were worse, but he still retained his normal form.

Dimentio also retained his magic.

With just a snap of his fingers or flick of his wrist, he could be out of this place and back to his original mission. The worlds were waiting for their magician ruler.

But more than one thing stopped him.

The D-Men refused to bargain with him. The Shaydees couldn't keep a secret. Jaydees was mourning over her daughter that never existed. Assuming he could get out, he would also have to deal with Mario, Bleck, and his former fellow minions. Dimentio, as much as he hated to admit it, didn't have an infinite amount of tricks. The greatest magician has to close the curtains sometimes.

Is that what he should do? Give up? Dimentio didn't like the option, but it was an option nonetheless. His other options didn't seem much better.

Dimentio looked around his cell. Or, it could be considered a cell. It was a room cut off from most of the Underwhere, only accessible by the king and queen of the aftergame and a few select D-Men or Nimbis. Dimentio tried to find any assets. There was bones. Lots of bones. Not a full skeleton, though—there were no skulls. In the corner was a bucket collecting water from some leak. In another corner there were mirrors, put their by Dimentio's request—one of his favorite pastimes was playing with mirrors through magic (it was notable on how they even fulfilled his request, however innocent it may seem).

Nothing of use. Nothing of value. Dimentio snapped his fingers, causing little sparks to dance in the air for a few seconds. He snapped again, and bigger, green sparks danced for a full minute. An idea struck.

Dimension D wasn't apart of any world. Dimentio had insured that. It wasn't like Flipside, which is supposedly between worlds. It wasn't associated with a world at all. It was it's own dimension!

Dimentio looked towards the door. The only place where the D-Men could see him was near the top of the door, covered. He had overheard them talking about how it was supposed to 'teach him a thing or two about the Underwhere.' Apparently they didn't know he could burn down forests in hours, and light torches in less than a second. Either way, they couldn't see him. And judging by the fact the D-Men were talking loudly, they couldn't hear him either.

Dimentio smiled. "Ciao," he said quietly. He snapped his fingers, and smiled even broader when he recognized Dimension D's fine craftsmanship. From here, he could go wherever he pleased. But first…

He snapped his fingers once again. A small, sphere-like object appeared in the center of the small dimension. Dimentio hovered over to it, not caring to walk the small distance. One of the tricks he used the most was a sort of spying tool; the strongest being one of his own making that he preferred to use in Dimension D. All he had to do was tap it and think of the person he wished to spy on.

Dimentio tried Bleck first. It took a short while for him to recognize the man; either he had changed or Dimentio's memory was failing him. Beside the former-Bleck was a girl who Dimentio assumed was that Pixl.

Next, he looked at Mimi and O'Chunks. Both were doing their own things; Mimi was in a mansion and O'Chunks was somewhere in Flipside. Nastasia was likely dead, having taken that hit for Bleck, so Dimentio didn't bother looking at her.

After his former fellow minions, Dimentio looked at the four heroes of prophecy. Mario was adventuring the worlds; Luigi (or Mr. L) was back in his own world; Peach was in a painfully pink castle; Bowser on a spiked throne issuing orders to his troops.

Satisfied, Dimentio backed away. Where to, where to? There were so many worlds, even excluding the ones his enemies roamed. Any world would be better than the Underwhere; Dimentio felt very much alive, despite all evidence proving otherwise. Perhaps a barren wasteland he could build from the ashes?

Dimentio snapped his fingers. Wherever he went, he'll always remember what it took to get there, and who stopped him from doing so much more.


End file.
